


Interlude On The Edge

by deadb4credits



Category: McFly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadb4credits/pseuds/deadb4credits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driving home from a weekend away Tom and Danny get a little bit too close to death and Tom needs to feel he's really alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink challenge, using the prompt: Adrenaline and crises, Claiming or establishing ownership and Biting.  
> Beta'd by Alexxx.

A murky darkness has settled on the landscape, almost like it had been waiting for the sun to set and then started creeping out from under every stone, snug around the leafless tree branches to climb into the air and eat up the last light. Well, except for their headlights. Still, Tom can't even see any stars on the sky when he leans his forehead against the window and there's not even a single cloud up there.   Danny's humming next to him, fingers tapping on the wheel as a slow, familiar tune plays on the radio. _Familiar to Danny_ , Tom thinks and curls his hand into a fist so he won't reach out and touch Danny's fingers, try to still them.

He feels sorry they're already on their way back, just a short weekend for the two of them before it's back to work, opera, all that business, being on Twitter and teasing fans. He doesn't really want to right now, he has enjoyed their time together, alone in the middle of nowhere, a bit too much to want to go back to their hecticlives just now.

The silence stretches between him and Danny as if it's the road in front of them, mute but comfortable, sliding under the wheels of the cars smoothly, lulling Tom to a half-daze when he closes his eyes.

He opens them again at the first bump in surprise. Then there's another, and a curse from Danny as his hands suddenly clutch at the steering wheel, but it's too late, they're off road and oh, no, oh God no. The car lurches forward, tipping down a ditch, and Tom holds onto whatever he can, in this case Danny's leg, biting his lip hard to keep from screaming.

The sudden stop yanks him forward, seat belt drawing taut around his neck and stomach, biting into his exposed skin and he wonders fleetingly how something like this can happen again, happen again after his parents' crash so _quickly_. He's got a hand braced on the dash board, and the other still on Danny's thigh (fingers curled brutally) when the daze lifts from his mind and he sees the white puffs erupt from the engine and twirl softly in the cold air.  Danny's chanting next to him, one word over and over again ( _fuck, fuck, fuck_ ), and then there's a strong hand gripping Tom's own, squeezing so hard he can feel the bones crunch.  "Oh fuck, Tom! Tom are you alright?" His voice is frantic, as are the fingers that grip Tom's chin and turn his face towards Danny, nails biting into his skin.

"I'm okay, I'm - okay. You? Anything broken? Numb?"

He can't breathe, the seatbelt pressing against his ribcage, but he's fine. He's fine if Danny's fine.

"I'm all right. Nothing hurts."

Tom reaches out carefully, unbuckling his seatbelt and breathing in relief at the release in pressure. Then he goes to touch Danny's cheek, neck, feeling the rapid pulse under his fingertips.

"Okay. Okay. All right. Fuck."

"I'm sorry, Tom, I wasn't paying enough attention, God I'm sorry, are you sure you're okay? Oh fuck I'm so sorry."

"Please shut up. We're fine. Stop saying you're sorry."

They could have died. Oh, shit, they could have died.

Danny's eyes are wide, so fucking wide that Tom feels like he can see straight into his soul, see their future, their life reflected in them and it makes his heart lurch, almost as violently as the car did, against his ribcage because they could've lost that. Slipped from them like water between fingers.  Tom doesn't think anymore then, doesn't dare to.Instead he lunges forward and find Danny's lips in a harsh, desperate kiss, lips meeting almost painfully and their teeth clinking together. He can feel Danny's pulse beneath his palm and it keeps his mind from reeling too far away. 

Danny kisses back just as hard, his fingers digging into Tom's hip, and Tom fumbles for a second with Danny's seatbelt until it clicks open and slides away. Only then does he pull back, looking into Danny's eyes, his pupils blown as they breathe harshly against each other’s cheeks.

"Tom?"

"I just. Let's just. I feel a bit shaky."

Tom leans in for another kiss, but Danny holds him off, a hand pressing into Tom's chest.  "Don't you think we should call for an ambulance or-"  "No, I _need_ you, need to feel you."   He whispers the last words against Danny's lips, fingers fumbling with his collar as blood pumps loudly in his ears, and when he captures Danny's lips again, there's no resistance only the same amount of force.

Tom shivers when Danny's hand slides under his shirt, palm flat against his back, pressing him closer, and Tom doesn't even think, he moves over the gear stick and straddles Danny. It is not comfortable even if it is a big car, and they're a bit cramped, but it doesn't matter.

"Tom - Tom, wait, come on. Let's go in the back. More space."

Tom doesn't want to waste any time, but that idea sounds very appealing. He nods, feeling Danny's fingers flexing in his skin.

"Okay."

A few seconds later, they're both in the back of the car, kissing hard.

Their shirts are gone (Tom doesn't remember shedding them) and there's cold leather against his back, Danny's warm skin engulfing his chest and sides, lips moving hot and wetly down his jaw to his neck and the world is sort of spinning, but it's okay. It makes him feel everything- the stitches in the leather beneath him, Danny's belt buckle pressing into the skin just under his navel, the fine hairs at the small of Danny's back, he feels _alive_. 

 Lacing his fingers with the hair at the nap of Danny's neck, Tom uses his hand to pull him down (closer) and sink his teeth into the delicate skin covering his pulse point.

"I love you."

Danny says the words in a breathless whisper against Tom's jaw, and Tom shivers again, eyes closed forcefully as the force of the words and what it all means right now hits him squarely in the chest, worming their way into his heart, filling up his lungs.

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up."

Danny snorts, and he slides a hand down between the two of them, grabbing Tom’s belt as they kiss again, on this side of violent. Tom pulls away, though, breathes against Danny's neck, feeling the need to bruise Danny, show the whole fucking world Danny's his, because they could have died and right now he feels so alive he's going to burst out of his skin.

Surging upwards Tom somehow flips them over, elbows bumping into headrests and Danny's knee slamming into Tom's thigh, but it doesn't matter because he's sucking on skin now. His teeth nibbling non-too gently as he moves downwards, closing around a nipple and it makes Danny's back arch, a low moan escaping his mouth (Tom's name morphed into the sound) as Tom laps at the perked skin. 

It doesn't take him long to get Danny's jeans down, even if his mouth is busy leaving a trail from Danny's collar bone to his navel, even if he's only using one hand (the other anchoring him to reality), but he doesn't dwell on it. Instead he relishes in the feel of fingers twisting in his hair (almost painfully) when his free hand slips beneath Danny's boxers, fingers skirting over feverish hot skin.

Danny groans, slow and dirty, making Tom roll his shoulders and moving back up, biting just over Danny's nipple, feeling the moan right under the skin, and Tom licks, eyes closed and emotions running high. He closes his fingers tightly around Danny's cock, warmth spreading through him like lightning.  "Tom, Tom, oh God wait - we need - fuck. Less clothes."  Tom kisses Danny again, but he can't move his other hand, the one digging into the back seat, because if he does he'll lose his balance and he can't, he just - he needs Danny to help.

Pulling back a bit, eyes roaming across Danny's flushed features greedily, he leans back down and takes a fast, hard kiss from Danny's mouth. When he draws back Danny's mouth follows his, and a fire ignites in Tom's chest.

“Help me, then.” He breathes the words along Danny's cheek, his hand tugging slowly on his cock as Tom grinds his groin leisurely into the grove of Danny's hip (distantly wondering how he's not ripped all their clothes off them already when a dangerously fire is eating him from the inside out).

Danny only pauses for a short moment, head thrown back against the leather, before one of his hands slips down between them, fingers surprisingly nimble for once, as he jerks open Tom's jeans and manoeuvres them down (only slightly awkward).

"Funny how you can be so good with your fingers sometimes and so clumsy at other times."

Danny snorts, pushing Tom against the front seat for a second, before pulling Tom into him, as if he can't actually make up his mind. Danny breathes against Tom's lips for a moment before tugging at his boxers, forcing them down.

"Shut up, yeah?"

"Fine. Get naked."

"Want me to suck your cock, Fletcher?"

"Why's that even a question, Jones?"   Danny looks like he wants to reply with something cheeky, mouth open in a perfect 'o' that makes Tom grasp the back of Danny's neck and pull him forwards, their tongues meeting in the air in a sloppy, lazy dance.  Just as he's about to press Danny back down on the seats (again), a hand settles on Tom's chest and suddenly _he_ is being bend over backwards, legs tangling awkwardly beneath his body as Danny forced him up against the door, their mouths never breaking apart.

Danny pulls back harshly, almost frowning at Tom, and if Tom didn't know any better, he'd think Danny is pissed, but thing is - he knows better and he knows Danny is just trying to focus on what he said he'd do. It's yet another reason why Tom loves him so stupidly much.

"Stop writhing."

Danny's fingers dig into Tom's hips, keeping him in place as he kisses his way down Tom's chest, making Tom's blood run faster through his veins, his heart threatening to burst right out of his ribcage.

Tom sees Danny lick his lips a second before the tight heat of Danny's mouth engulfs his cock, making him tilt his head back, hitting the window loudly.

 

"Fuck," he gasps the word harshly, his hands fumbling blindly for something to hold on to (anything), until he finds warm skin beneath his palm and wraps a hand around Danny's arm, the fingers of the other tangling in Danny's hair.  Danny groans then, the sound vibrating to Tom's cock and it makes him thump his head back against the window again, watching from beneath his lashes as Danny's head bobs up and down on his cock, tongue wrapping lazily around the shaft and drawing a strangled moan from Tom.  The hand that is stroking Tom's thigh disappears suddenly, nails rasping the skin softly as it goes, and Tom almost complains until the hand wraps around his balls, squeezing softly and making Tom's eyelids flutter.

And suddenly it's all okay, he forgets about what just happened, about the fact that they're in a car on the side of the road and that they have to call the emergencies, the police maybe, because Danny's mouth is over his cock and is tight and hot and wet and sliding up and down in a perfect, slick motion and Tom just doesn't _care_ they could have died anymore.  "Oh God, oh - fuck. You gonna fuck me, Dan?"  Danny lets go of Tom's cock, looking up with eyes shining so brightly in the darkness they're like a beam, calling out to Tom, always calling out to Tom. When they're dimmed by pain, Tom hurts.  "No. You fuck me."

Tom closes his eyes, but only for a short moment, eyes rolling backwards beneath his lids and when he opens them again he lunges forward, mouth devouring Danny's, tongue lapping inside greedily, hands roaming across warm skin, no real direction, just _needing_ to.   "I can do that," Tom says when he pulls back (barely), their lips lodged to each other.   It doesn't take him long to get Danny manoeuvred on his back again, the leather sticking to their skin as they move and it only adds to the atmosphere. His heart is beating wildly as he looks at Danny beneath him, pale skin flushed deliciously, lips parted, red and inviting and he can't help _you're so gorgeous_ from falling from his own mouth.

Danny smiles, his eyes roaming over Tom's features, as if wanting to remember every little nook and cranny. He raises one finger to caress around Tom's eyes, his dimple, his lips, his chin, his cheekbones, his eyebrows. Tom kisses the digit when it passes his lips again, smiling, before he takes Danny's hand in his, their fingers intertwining as they kiss again, legs moving, spreading and moving and settling in a comfortable enough position.  "I guess you don't have any lube?"  "You guess right. We're gonna have to make do with what we have."  Danny looks at Tom intently as he says the words, before bringing their joined hands to his lips, kissing the back of Tom's hand before disentangling their fingers and taking two of Tom's in his mouth.

Tom can't help the moan from escaping his mouth then, the feel of Danny's tongue wrapping around his fingers reminding him of when it was on his cock moments ago, and it makes his blood pump faster, teeth almost biting through his lip as he watches Danny's eyes flutter.  With an obscene noise Danny pulls Tom's fingers out, his tongue curling around them as if he doesn't entirely want to, eyes dark and fiery beneath his lashes. His lips are glistening and Tom can't stop himself from stealing a fast kiss, if only to feel their lips stick together as he pulls back.

He doesn't waste any more time, brushing his free hand over Danny's leg, up around his knee, skimming the inside of his thigh, going further, and, as he kisses Danny's collarbone, sucking a mark into the skin, hoping it'll go all the way down to the bone, he pushes one finger inside Danny, making him arch and groan in answer.  Luckily they're doing this often enough that they're used to each other's body, because Tom would never have done it without lube otherwise, but Danny doesn't even flinch, he just sighs in delight and starts smiling, as if that connection - that physicality was the missing link for him to feel complete. It takes all that Tom has and is made of not to pull his finger out and replace it right away with his cock, wanting to see that look on Danny's face again, amplifieda thousand times.  Danny lets out a little sound, a mix between a muffled word and a moan, when Tom starts moving his finger, moving his mouth at the same time, biting and sucking right above Danny's nipple now. He feels as if pulling away from Danny's skin will keep him from being able to breathe.

He curls his fingers slightly, and listens to Danny's breath catch, back arching beneath Tom and he feels a burst of warm air blow over his shoulder when Danny lets out a deep moan, the sound vibrating into Tom's mouth, and he can't help but echo it. Adding a second finger (almost too soon, but he _knows_ Danny's body) only seems to multiply the reaction, and Danny's hips are thrusting back onto Tom's hand now, his thighs quivering around Tom's waist.   "C'mon, Tom," the words are grunted, barely making it out of Danny's mouth from between gritted teeth, and it makes Tom look up, tongue tracing a small scar on Danny's third rib. "I-- I need you."  The words roll over Tom, sink into his skin and soak into his blood, but he just shakes his head, chin grazing warm skin.  "You're not ready."   He scissors his fingers then, curls them more determinedly upwards this time and watches Danny, his mouth sucking on salty skin.

God, he loves the way Danny tastes, and the way he arches when Tom bites into him, pushes his fingers deeper, harder, faster. Tom loves everything about Danny, even the things that annoy him - the bad jokes and the constant lateness, how sometimes he wishes Danny would care just a little _more_. But it's in these moments, these moments and when they're on stage, that he can truly let Danny pour through his system and completely overwhelm him.  Danny's starting to whimper now, making those little desperate sounds that Tom craves, and Tom pushes a third finger inside him, wanting to be inside Danny quite badly himself. It's all making his head spin, and maybe it's a consequence of the accident, or it's just the adrenaline coursing through his veins, he doesn't know, but it's exhilarating. Tom bites into Danny's upper arm, relishing in the cry that leaves Danny's lips, and how he grabs a fistful of hair at the back of his head, forcing Tom's head up.  "Now, Tom. S-seriously."

Tom nods against his palm, feeling the pain in his scalp as Danny doesn't let go and he doesn't care, only leans forward for a kiss, sticky lips and warm breath, as he pulls his hand away from Danny, catching his whimper, Tom hunts for the sound with his tongue.  With one hand desperately searching for his jeans, somewhere on the floor under the seat, Tom sucks a red trail down Danny's neck, not caring at all about prying eyes or fuck-all, because this is _his_ Danny and he wants to leave his mark among the freckles, wants to be a part of him.  "Fuck, come on, Tom."  "I'm looking for a bloody condom."  Danny makes a strangled sound then, head twisting on the seat as if he can't quite decide how to voice whatever's in his head, eyes ablaze when he pulls Tom up for a short, fierce kiss.  "Want to _feel_ you," he breathes into Tom's mouth.

Tom dry-swallows, looking into Danny's eyes, pools of dark shadows melting into sparkling blue, and he sees the truthfulness there, the _fuck we're alive and we're together now_ , the love, and fuck it, Tom abandons his search and kisses Danny so hard it knocks the breath out of him. He only pulls back when Danny whimpers and he only takes a moment to lick his palm thoroughly, stroking his cock before settling in between Danny's legs, their eyes locked.  As he moves inside Danny, he watches the emotions pass over Danny's features, slight pain and then relief, his face relaxing and a smile appearing on his face, right when Tom's cock is as far inside him as it can be, the two of them stilling for a moment, just before Danny closes his eyes and sighs with delight. Tom's still worried he’s hurting him, even through the blissful sensations.  "J-Jesus. O-okay, Dan?"

"Fuck, yes."

They’re not really words, more garbled sounds, but Tom understands them anyway, feels sweet relief pool in his stomach, before it's swept away with the intensity of the moment, the way Danny's mouth is open, lips so red that Tom wants to feel them under his tongue.   Instead he bites at Danny's Adam's apple, teeth barely grazing the skin, as a broken _move_ falls from Danny.  The first thrust is slow, more a leisured roll of his hips than anything and he pulls his head just far enough back so that he can gauge Danny's reaction, eyes greedily soaking up every flutter of his eye lids, crease of his forehead and the almost silent gasp leaving his parted lips.

And slowly, as the rhythm builds and Tom speeds up his thrusts, he can feel the car moving along with the two of them, making him want to burst out laughing, the situation hysterical in itself. He never thought he'd have sex with Danny in the back of his car, in a ditch in the middle of nowhere.  He ends up chuckling a tiny bit, and Danny opens his eyes to him, one hand gripping Tom's shoulder.  "W-what?"  "Noth-nothing. Just. Car's m-moving with u-us."

Danny lets out a shaky snort, the sound turning into a surprised moan when Tom rocks his hips into him, the angle just a _little_ bit differently.

Their eyes meet fleetingly, and then Danny's hand fists at the back of Tom's head, and they lose themselves in the moment; the tight, cloying heat in the car, condensation running down the windows and the movement of the car don’t matter. The kiss is mostly just brushing lips and nonsensical words, their groans mingling with the air as they break apart, skin burning as fingers and tongues follow known paths.

And Tom knows he's not going to last much longer than that, he doesn't even want to anyway, he just wants to let his feelings, the sensations get the best of him. His brain shuts off as he listens to Danny's heartbeat and slides his fingers over sweat and skin, groaning into Danny's flesh as he bites and kisses.  "Oh, God, Tom, Tom - _Tom_!"  This is telling Tom all that he needs to know about how close Danny is, that and his tightly closed eyes, his fingers digging in Tom's ribs.

What little rhythm they had before disappears- Tom's hips snapping in deep, fast thrusts as he curls a hand around Danny's cock, pulling helpless moans from him and Tom can feel his own control sliding dangerously away as warmth coils like a fat snake around his spine. 

Suddenly there's a hot, wet tongue on his cheek, teeth and lips closing around his earlobe and before he's even managed to moan, mouth falling open silently, he’s coming, bursts of white erupting across his vision as the snake uncoils and pure bliss spreads to all his limbs in a stream of scorching pleasure.

"Oh, shit!"  Tom buries the words in Danny's neck, his toes curled and his muscles tense as he tries his best to get Danny to join him. Luckily it doesn't take long, and Danny crumbles, his whole body shaking underneath Tom's as he comes, holding onto Tom as if he's his lifeline.  They stay panting for a while, unmoving, the reality of what just happened crashing onto Tom suddenly, and he holds onto Danny even more tightly, seeing the rapidly forming red and purple bruises over Danny's upper body. He made them.

“Fuck, did we just crash the car and then have sex in the backseat?” Danny's voice is breathless, the question almost too surreal to be true, but still the words brush Tom's ear as one of Danny's hands settle at the back of his neck, fingers stroking the skin just below his hair line. “Amazing, mind-blowing sex, but- whoa.”

Tom just nods, unable to breathe or think straight, his ribcage on fire. He knows they really have to call the police, or a tow-truck, but right now he has to try and collect back his brain that’s scattered all over the car.  "Yes."  "Jesus. We - God."  "We need to call a tow truck."  "Yeah. I don't feel like moving, ever."  "My arse might freeze."

There's burst of laughter from Danny then, cheeky smile as he grins up at Tom, head slightly tilted and it looks sort of stupid because he's lying down.

“I'll keep you warm,” and he waggles his eyebrows in a completely ridiculous way that is so _Danny_ that it makes Tom laugh as well, warm blossoming in his chest like a spring flower.

"I love you. I'm glad we're alive."  "Me too, Dan. Me too. And I love you too."  They’ve never said it twice in the same day before. It's quite a special day though.  "Good."  Tom forces himself to move then, trying his best to ignore Danny's disappointed sigh when he does so, kissing him a second after to make up for it.  "Come on, we need to get dressed. If someone called the police when they drove past, we're going to end up in jail."

“Always the voice of reason,” Danny teases, the hand on Tom's neck not moving away. Instead the fingers curve and nails bite into his skin softly, nothing more than a quiet, private statement of _mine_. 

Tom doesn't reply, just lets Danny pull him in for a slow, languid kiss that holds nothing but affection and love, the future and Sunday mornings, and Tom pushes necessities and phone calls to the back of his mind for a moment. 

Right now he's got Danny, and they're all right.


End file.
